BBC One TV Slides and Continuity IDs
1950s-1960s 1969-1974 1974-1981 1981-1985 1985-1991 Bumper: We see BBC1 1985 Logo either on the top or on the left side turned-sideways and we see a still image of a BBC Television programme or a Theatrical Film with its title at the bottom. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: Just An male or an female voice over announces a programme. Availability: Broadcasted on BBC1 During the 1985-1991 era. 1991-1997 Standard Variants Bbc1news_report_1991a.jpg| Bbc1_ss_cbbc_t1265_1992.jpg| Bbc1_scotland_ss_1997_t1174.jpg| Bbc1_ss_t1176.jpg| Bbc1_ss_t1173.jpg| Bbc1_ss3_t1173_1996.jpg| Bbc1_ss_casualty_t1215.jpg| Bbc1_wales_ss_fools_t995.jpg| BBC1_1990's_BREAKDOWN_CARD.png| BBC1_PROMO_SCHEDULE_CARD.png| Main-134.jpg| Main-108.jpg| Main-000-300.jpg| Main-000-299.jpg| Christmas Variants Bbc1_xmaseve_promo1991a.jpg|1991 Variant Bbc1_xmasdaypromo_1992a.jpg|1992 Variant Christmas_wednesday_bbc1_1993a.jpg|1993 Variant 1 Bbc1_xmaspromo1993a.jpg|1993 Variant 2 Bbc1xmasday1994a.jpg|1994 Variant Bbc1xmasday1995_a.jpg|1995 Variant BBC1_xmas_1996_continuity.png|1996 Variant Bumper: We see the standard BBC1 1991 logo (With the Standard "1" with the 1988 BBC logo below) on a still cropped image of the smokey background from the main logo at the left side of the screen, At the middle of the screen is a Still image of a BBC Television Programme or an Theatrical Film with its title below or in the middle or a broadcast schedule. Variants: *An Open University version exists. *There is a variant where it features the Children's BBC logo. *An variant for an urgent News Report exists. *There is an Reporting Scotland Variant and the cropped image of the smokey background is replaced by a image of Scotland. The image has the BBC Scotland Symbol with three overlapping lines, and the title at the bottom with BBC Scotland below. *An Breakdown Variant exists. *Regional variants have the BBC logo with the name of the region below. *Over the years, There are Christmas Variants: **1991: The Standard logo is light blue and has a nighttime sky background with a sky blue castle at the left side of the screen. **1992: The Standard logo is glowing white and has a living room fireplace in the background with a Christmas stocking and a Christmas tree. The Text is black for this year. **1993: ***Version 1: Sunset background with a snowy field with a polar bear. ***Version 2: Daylight background with dark blue mountains and a blue field with light blue icicles. **1994: Red curtain background with the same 1 on a stage with a toy snowman playing a guitar. **1995: On a close-up of a Christmas tree with random Christmas ornaments. **1996: A purple circus like background with many Toys perform acrobats. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Either a theme related to a programme and an male or female voice over is announcing a programme. Availability: Broadcasted on BBC1 in 1991-1997 era. 1997-2002 Bbcone_ss_totp_t1008_2000.jpg| Bbcone_ss_motd_1997_t1091.jpg| Bbc1_eastenders_2000b_large.jpg| Eastenders_ss_bbc1_t1173.jpg| Bumper: We see a still image of the film or TV Programme with the title and the 1997-2002 BBC One Logo below in white. Variant: The bumper can be shown in widescreen starting in 1998. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: Just the announcer. Availability: Broadcasted during this era. 2002-2006 Main-001-166.jpg| Main-001-159.jpg| Main-001-143.jpg| Main-001-12.jpg| Main-001-09.jpg| Bumper: We see the 2002-2006 BBC One logo on the left side of the screen over a white transparent rectangle below with a clip of the programme or film playing behind it. The text appears in red. Variants: *On line-up promos, the rectangle is placed vertically on the side with the line-up Programmes. *Starting in 2004, The red rectangle covers up the clip to reveal the text in white. FX/SFX: the text fading in for the 2002-2004 variant. The sliding in rectangles for the current 2004 variant. Music/Sounds: Just the announcer. Availability: Broadcasted during the era. 2006-present Main-002-22.jpg| Main-003-18.jpg| Main-002-206.jpg| Main-002-199.jpg| Main-002-90.jpg| Main-008-30.jpg| Main-002-100.jpg| Main-002-33.jpg| Main-002-06.jpg| Main-001-50.jpg| Bumper: On a red background, we see the current BBC One logo wiping in via circle effect and the line-up programmes text appears either top or bottom. Variants: *On promos and trailers, the red background wipes in via circle effect and the BBC One logo wipes in afterwards. FX/SFX: The wiping in of the logo. Music/Sounds: Just the announcer. Availability: Currently broadcasted during this era. Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:TV Continuities Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Slide Bumpers Category:Station IDs Category:Television Stations